Seed of Evil
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: Master Cyclonis is up to something, something bad. She wants Aerrow to join her, and she will use any method to get him. Can the Storm Hawks foil her plans or will Aerrow join Master Cyclonis? Pairings FinnxPiperxAerrowxCyclonis love square. Ch. 6 up.
1. Another Loss   A New Possibility

A/N; This is my first Storm Hawks fanfic. First off; I do not own Storm Hawks. Second; Aerrow, Piper, and Master Cyclonis are all seventeen. This is a re-post of this chapter. I went through and got rid of all the mistakes and grammer errors. Well, at least i hope I did. If anyone spots any, please tell me in your reviews. Thank you.

**Chapter One**

**Another Defeat. A New Possibility**

Dark Ace walked down the long dark corridor that lead to Master Cyclonis' throne room. He had again lost to the Storm Hawks. He clentched his fists and grinded his teeth. It had been three years since he had first encountered the Storm Hawks, and after all this time he had only beat them a hand full of times. He now regretted not killed Aerrow when he had the chance the first day they had met, and he had beaten the Storm Hawks leader.

Dark Ace was about to scream when he reached Master Cyclonis' throne room doors. Dark Ace gulped as he tried to think of a way to tell his master he had failed, once again. He took a deep breath as the memories of his recent failure came rushing back to him.

_**Flashback**_

Dark Ace stood triumphantly in front of the large stone door leading to the Xion crystal. The Xion crystal was a crystal that was told to hold an almost infinant amount of power enough power to rival that of the Aurora stone, in fact. Master Cyclonis wanted to for a new plan. What it was he didnt know, which struck him as odd. Master Cyclonis wouldnt tell him what the crystal was for. Normally she told him everthing about her plans but this time all she said was;

'It is none of your concern. Just bring back the crystal. And if you encounter those Storm Hawks I want you to go all out. Fight as if your life depended on it, after all, it just might.' That was what she had said, and it had scared the shit out of him.

She had sent Ravess and Snipe with him, along with a carrier and fourty talon warriors. He had thought it might have been a bit much, but as luck would have it the Xion crystal was well protected. It didnt take long to bash through the enemies defences with the carrier and once they landed it was easy enough to take the small terra. Now Dark Ace stood before the door that led to his victory. Ravess was at the controls, trying to figure out how to open the door.

The place they were in was an ancient temple that was made before the formation of the Cyclonian empire. The Xion crystal was sealed here and once the council of the, "so called" Free Atmos found out about it, they decided to protect the crystal and never use it. 

"What fools," Dark Ace muttered to himself. He heard a click from behind him

"Got it," Ravess said as she pulled a large lever and the large stone door slid open, revealing a large room that was completely empty except for an alter in the center of the room with the Xion crystal on it. The Xion crystal was a dark purple crystal with blood red runes on it. Dark Ace smirked as he took his first step towards the doorway, and ,as if on cue, he heard the voice of the leader of the Storm Hawks behind him.

"Stop right there Dark Ace!" Aerrow yelled. Dark Ace groaned and turned around and standing there was Aerrow, Finn, and Junko.

"Damn it," Dark Ace whispered to himself, "Well Aerrow. I didnt think you'd be here," Dark Ace said out loud.

"We wouldnt be if we didnt get a tip that you were going to do this," Aerrow said as he drew his twin daggers.

"You were tipped off? By who?" Dark Ace asked as he too got out his sword.

'We dont know, we couldnt trace the signal, but we got the message. Now, step away from the door!" Aerrow activated his daggers and pointed one of them at Dark Ace. Dark Ace activated his own sword and got into his fightning stance.

"Make me Sky Knight," Dark Ace growled.

"I will! Attack!" Aerrow exclaimed. Finn drew out his crossbow and aimed it at Ravess, and fired one of his arrows. Ravess quickly leapt to the ground, narrowly dodging the arrow. Junko activated his knuckle busters and charged Snape. Snipe was caught off gaurd and Junko delivered a strong punch right to Snipe's jaw. Snipe flew backward and slammed into the wall. Aerrow ran at Dark Ace and Dark Ace charged Aerrow. Dark Ace swung his sword and Aerrow quickly blocked with his twin daggers. Dark Ace could hear the sounds of the other battles from all around them, but he paid them no mind. Right know he had one thought on his mind, take down Aerrow. Dark Ace mustered up all his strength and pushed Aerrow back with all his might.

Aerrow jumped backwards, getting out of range of Dark Ace's sword. Dark Ace charged Aerrow again, slicing wildly, trying to cut down the youth. Aerrow dodged Dark Ace's attacks, but it took effort. Dark Ace's attacks were random and fueled by rage, it was hard to determine how he was going to attack next. Aerrow knew he had to finish this quickly if he wanted to avoid serious injury.

Aerrow jumped back away from Dark Ace and quickly used his lightning claw. The blast was at such a close range Dark Ace couldnt do anything about it. The blast his him directly in the chest and sent him flying across the room. He smashed into the wall and slowly slid down. Dark Ace looked down at his chest and groaned as pain shot thourgh his body. His armor had a hole in it and his chest had a large scorch mark on it. Dark Ace forced himself to his feet and growled. He had no choice.

"Ravess! Snipe! We're leaving!" He ordered. Ravess shot one fonal arrow at Finn ann raced over to Dark Ace. Snipe smacked Junko down with his mace and joined Dark Ace and his sister. Dark Ace growled at Aerrow and pulled out a crystal. The crystal was a light violet crystal with an oval shape. Dark Ace threw it to the ground and there was a sudden burst of light. Aerrow and the others had to cover their eyes, due to the brightness. When they opened them, their enemies were gone. The team ran outside to presue their enemies but they were already in full retreat.

_**End Flashback**_

Dark Ace took in another deep breath and opened the large metal door and stepped inside. The throne room was a large room made completely made of black metal. A dark red carpet led from the entrance to the large black throne that stood across the room. The throne was obviously too large for Cyclonis, but the large spikes coming off of it told you that it was mostly for intimidation purposes.

Master Cyclonis stood beside the throne, with her back to the door. Dark Ace closed the door behind him and walked into the middle of the room.

"Master," Dark Ace began but Cyclonis raised a hand, telling him to be silent. Master Cyclonis turned around and Dark Ace raised an eyebrow at what she had in her hand. A small black metal robot bird sat in her hand, its eyes made of two red crystals.

"You failed again," Cyclonis said, her voice devoid of all emotion.

"H-How did you know?" he asked.

"I watched the entire thing," she said with a chuckle and pointed to the bird.

"What?!"

"This little bird is my newest invention. It allows me to watch whatever it sees with a messanger crystal.

"You dont sound angry," he said, noticing no malice in her voice.

"That's because I'm not. I knew you'd lose." Dark Ace was silent. He didnt like where this was going.

"How did you know?"

"I'm the one who sent the Storm Hawks the message Aerrow mentioned." Dark Ace was too shocked to say anything.

"Go to the medical wing. I'm taking Ravess and Snipe to go get the Xion crystal," she said.

"What are you planning?" Dark Ace asked her.

"That is for me to know and you to find you. Now go!" she snapped and pointed at the door.

Dark Ace had no choice. He bowed to his master and made his way to the door. He exited the room and leaned against the cold metal.

'Why wont she tell me. She always tells me the details of her plans. She trusts me, or does she? I'll have to make my move soon,' he thought. Dark Ace quickly walked to the medical wing ot the castle. 'But for now I'l just have to see how things go,' he thought.

Master Cyclonis smirked. She pet the bird on top of its metal head and it chirped happily.

"Soon he will be mine. And I will no longer have any use for you, Dark Ace," she said to herself. She grabbed her crystal staff and turned to the door. She walked out of her throne room and to the loading dock. She already had a nice transport ship waiting. Now she would go to Terra Xion and get her crystal, as well as plant a nice seed that would hopefully bear a nice powerful fruit.

A/N; well there's the first chapter. All reviews welcome, as well as flames. Flames will be used to power Master Cyclonis' factories and mines, by the way. And thank you for reading.


	2. Trapped in the Room with the Master

A/N; Hello to all again. Here is chapter two of my Storm Hawks story. First off, I do not own Storm Hawks. Second, later the rating might be raised up to M due to a few planned smut scenes. I thought you'd all like to know so it would be easier to find and I will tell you the chapter before I raise the rating. One more thing. All ratings are welcome. You can make suggestions about the story or tell me my vision is pure wrong and evil. Remember though, flames will be used in the engines of the Condor. Without further hesitation, here is the next chapter. By the way, this is the new, spelling error free version of the chapter.

**Chapter Two**

**Locked in the Room with the Master**

Aerrow stood before the main general in charge of Terra Xion, a wide bright smile on his face. The general was praising him for the miraculous rescue by him and his squadron.

"It was nothing. We wouldnt have known about it, if it had not been for that anonymous warning. Did any of your men send it by the way?" Aerrow asked. The truth was the message was giving him the creeps. He wondered how the person knew they were close the the terra and that Dark Ace was going to be there, right in front of the door when the message had said so. It was just way too specific.

"No, all of us were either fighting the talon forces or had been subdued," the general shook his head.

"Oh, I see." Aerrow rubbed the back of his head and smiled. Deep down it unnerved him even more. '_Who could have sent the message?_' he thought.

"Since you are already here, would you mind helping protect the crystal until we make the repairs to the defense system. It should only take about a week," the general asked.

"Sure. The Storm Hawks are at your service," Aerrow said with a bright smile.

"Great. All we need you to do is patrol the surrounding area and leave about two of your squadron to help gaurd the crystal." the general said. Aerrow turned to his squadron. Piper had joined them on the terra while Stork had decided to stay in the Condor (no suprise there).

"Finn and Junko. you two stay here and gaurd the crystal. Piper and I will go back to the Condor and set up a patrol route and start patorling," Aerrow ordered.

"Uh...Aerrow. Can we trade places?" Finn asked.

"Why? We need you here. You're our best shot. We'd need you here if Ravess came back," Aerrow explained.

"What about the Dark Ace?" Junko asked, the fear plain in his voice.

"I doubt he'll come back soon. I gave him a pretty serious injury. He should be out of commission for about a week. Well, move out Storm Hawks," Aerrow ordered. Piper and Aerrow left the group and started heading back to the Condor. Aerrow watched Piper as they walked. This was perfect timing for him.

He had been trying to find a way to get him and Piper alone for about a month now. Everytime he had had an excuse for them to be alone, Finn either interrupted or Piper made an excuse to leave. But now, he had the perfect way to get her alone. He would wait for them to go out on patrol and tell her he found something broken on the Condor. Then he could tell her how he really felt about her. He would finally tell her, he loved her.

Aerrow again looked at Piper and noticed she was looking back. He saw it only for a second because once he noticed she started staring forward again. Aerrow turned around to see what she had been looking at and only saw the backs of the general, Finn, Junko, and a few gaurds as they made their way into the temple. Aerrow shrugged it off and walked with Piper back to the Condor, preparing himself to enact his plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Cyclonis smirked. Her transport was approching Terra Xion. They were coming from behind, where the defenses were the weakest. The little ship was cloaked, thanks to a cloaking crystal system in the engine. Ravess and Snipe sat on either side of her and there were twelve other talon warriors in all.

"Why are we bringing such a limited force?" Ravess asked.

"Because it is all we will need. You two will go in as the advance force. Then the twelve will go in after you to offer support fire. Then I will come in and take down any trouble makers. I need the entire temple secure before we reach the room before the crystal chamber. It is then I expect one of Aerrow's friends will send him a distress call. I want to enter the room just as the call is initiated. I need to intercept that messenger crystal. I want to talk to Aerrow before he gets here to help out his friends.

"What is the paln anyway?" Snipe asked.

"It's simple. You two are to make sure Aerrow and I get locked in the crystal chamber together. Make that happen and you two will be rewarded hansomly. Fail, and I will force you two to work in my deepest mine for the next ninty years. Understood?" she eyed them both. Both nodded and looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze. Cyclonis chuckled to herself. 'Soon my sky knight. Soon,' she thought as they drew closer to the terra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow smiled as he stood outside the Condor. He was on one of the balconies the airship had. The wind blew threw his red unruly hair that had grown fuller, but not much longer. His muscles were more refined now, more hardened. Piper stood next to him. She gazed out at the sky. Her violent eyes scanning the clouds.

Aerrow had gotten her out her saying he thought the railing had broke. Upon further examination, it turned out he was wrong.

"Oops. Well, since we're out her, lets look at the clouds, like we used to," he had said. And she had agreeded.

"Piper," he said as he turned to her. She looked at him with a smile on her face. She had grown up too over the years. All of them had. Finn was taller now, but still pretty lean. He had grown his hair out, saying the ladies loved a guy with long hair. Piper hadnt grown much taller than she was tree years ago, but her body had developed into a woman's body, that was for sure.

"Yeah Aerrow?" she asked.

"Piper, I need to tell you something," he said as he took a step closer to Piper. Piper seemed to get nervous as Aerrow stepped closer to her.

"Y-You do?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Yes. Piper," Aerrow grabbed Piper's hands and he held them in his own.

"Piper I..." he trailed off as the messenger crystal in his pocket went off.

"Aerrow! Aerrow respond!" Finn's voice cried out from inside Aerrow's pocket. Aerrow groaned and let go of Piper's hands. He took the crystal out of his pocket adn looked into it. There was Finn's face, and he looked scared.

"What's wrong?" Aerrow asked now knowing the situation had to be bad.

"The Cyclonians are back! They got us held up the entrance hall to the crystal room. We need you to..." Finn's broke off as an explosion went off.

"What's happening!?" Aerrow yelled.

"They just got through the door. Its Ravess and Snipe. And..." Finn stopped mid sentance. His complexion paled and his eyes widened.

"Finn!"

"Dude! Its Cyclo-aaaawwwwwwwwwhhhhhhh!" Finn screamed. The crystal suddenly fell to the ground and all Aerrow could see was the ground.

"Finn! Finn! FINN!" Aerrow yelled into the crystal. The crystal was lifted off the ground adn turned around. Aerrow had hoped the face hw would be looking at would have been Finn's. But fate wasnt so kind.

"Hello, Aerrow. Long time no see," she said, her violet eyes staring into his green ones thorugh the crystal.

"Master Cyclonis!" Aerrow excalimed. Piper gasped and rushed to Aerrow's side and looked down at the image of Master Cyclonis' face.

"Hello Piper, my old friens," Cyclonis chuckled.

"What did you do to Finn!" Piper yelled at the crystal.

"he's fine. And so it your Wallop. Now if you ever want to see them alive again, come back to the temple. No one will stop you two from entering, but I dont want to see your Merb set foot on the terra. Now hurry, I might get bored and start using the two of them for target practice," Cyclonis said.

"You lay a hand on them.." Aerrow started.

"Dont worry, I wont. Now, come on. I'd like you here within the hour. I have so much to do, people to see, lives to ruin. Well, I'll be waiting," she said. Once she was finished the crystal suddenly went blank. Piper rushed into the Condor and Aerrow followed.

"Stork! Go back to the temple now!" Piper yelled as she entered the main deck.

"Why?" he asked.

"We'll tell you on the way, just do it!" Aerrow ordered as he rushed into the room. Stork nodded and turned the ship around and blasted off at full speed back to Terra Xion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow and Piper silently made their way into the temple. There were gaurds posted at the entrance or anywhere else on the way to the entrance hall. The two came to the blasted door and gulped. The entire stone door had been reduced to pebbles. Aerrow and Piper got thier weapons ready and jumped though the door, only to find Snipe and Ravess at the door controls, Master Cyclonis at the now opened doorway into the crystal chamber, and no Finn or Junko.

"Where are our firends!?" Aerrow demanded and pointed one of his daggers at Cyclonis. She stared at Aerrow for a moment before a dark smile crossed her face. She stepped aside to reveal a tied up, gaged, and unconscious Finn and Junko in the crystal room.

"They're right there," she said pointing to the two of them.

"Let them go!" Piper ordered. Cyclonis seemd to ignore them.

"If you want them Aerrow, go get them. If you can get passed me, I'll let you all go free," she said. Aerrow glared at the Queen of Cyclonia. He wanted to yell at her but he knew he had to take her challange to get his best friends back.

"Fine! You're on!" he yelled as he charged Cyclonis. She quickly drew out her crystal staff and waited for Aerrow. Aerrow swung his dagger at her, but she easily side stepped the attack and moved behind him. She smacked him in the back with her staff and he went tumbling down the small set of stairs into the crystal room. Cyclonis walked into the room after Aerrow and lifted up her hand once she was completely inside. Ravess pulled the lever and the door slid shut, trapping the two inside.

Aerrow slowly stood up and rubbed his throbbing back. He heard the sounds of footsteps behind him. Sortly after he heard the sound of stone scrapping stone and a loud thud. He turned aroudn and saw the door had shut him adn Cyclonis in the room. Aerrow got to his feet and readied himself.

"Put down your weapons. I have not come here to fight you," Master Cyclonis said.

"Why should I believe you? And you said you'd let us go free if I got passed you!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"I did and I will. Once we talk," she said.

"Let them go first!" Aerrow pointed at Finn and Junko.

"Them? Fool," she said. Cyclonis took a light blue crystal and pointed it at Finn and Junko. Suddenly the two became transparent and disappeared.

"What did you do!?" Aerrow exclaimed.

"They were fake, Aerrow. They were just holograms. Ilusions. That's it," she said.

"You tricked me?"

"You sound so suprised? Yes I did. I did so we could talk. Nothing more. And to show you i mean no harm," Cyclonis threw her staff to the opposite side of the room and removed her cloak and tossed it to where her staff now lie.

"See, I have nothing hidden. Now put away your weapons. The sooner we talk the sooner you get to leave with all your friends." Aerrow didnt trust the girl standing a few feet from his, but it seemed if he wanted to get out of here, he had to talk to her.

"Fine," was all he said as he powered down his weapons and put them away.

"Good. Now for..." Cyclonis trailed off and left the sentance hanging in the air. She quickly stepped close to Aerrow and before he could back away she laid her lips on top of his and kissed him.

A/N; There you are. The end of the second chapter. Please review and I will get to work on the third chapter right away. Thank you all for reading.


	3. The Kiss

A/N; Here is chapter three. I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you have given me. I do not own Storm Hawks. And no, this chapter is not one of the smut scense I spoke of last chapter. Just thought I'd clear that up. Well, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter Three**

**The Kiss**

Aerrow couldnt move a single muscle. His eyes were wide with shock and his mind screamed at him to push Master Cyclonis away, but he couldnt. Her lips were much softer than he had always thought they would have been.

'_Wait! I've never thought about her lips! They are warm and soft though._' Aerrow thought. Cyclonis pushed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her fingers entwine in his hair. Aerrow's arms seemed to move without his permission and wrapped around her slender waist and before he knew what was happening, he was kissing her back.

Aerrow felt Cyclonis smirk slightly against his kiss and suddenly he felt like a huge jolt of electricity shot through her lips and into his. The jolt traveled throughout his body and he suddenly felt numb all over. The numbness quickly sudside when Cyclonis broke the kiss.

"You taste good, Aerrow," Cyclonis whispered as he released his neck and pulled away from his arms. Aerrow stood dumbstruck for a moment, his mind a complete blank for a moment.

"You kissd me," he said softly, his brain just turning back on and it immediatly went to denail mode.

"Yes I did," Cyclonis said and licked her lips.

"Why?" he asked.

"I wanted to see how you tasted," was her response.

"You're nuts," Aerrow said and backed away for the psycho queen.

"Nuts? Could be. Now lets get down to what I wanted to talk to you about," she said as she backed up adn leaned against the wall opposite of Aerrow, figuring he needed the space.

"What is it?' he asked, wanting to get this over with.

"I want you to think about you, joining me," she said with a sly grin.

"What!?" Aerrow exclaimed. He couldnt believe those words had come out of her mouth.

"You heard me. I want you to join me as..."

"NEVER!" Aerrow interupted.

"I said think about it Aerrow," she said again.

"I will never join you! I wont be your champion! Is that all you wanted to talk about? If it is I suggest you start thinking your plans out more. You just wasted a lot of time," Aerrow huffed.

"I had Aerrow. And you will join me. Once your feelings betray you," she said. Aerrow looked at her. Her face looked emotionless, but deep in her eyes, Aerrow could just see what looked like sorrow.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You'll see. And when it happens you'll come to me. Remember, I will always be there for you. I will hide nothing from you, not like those who you trust most," she said, her face remaining emotionless, but her eyes still held the hidden sorrow.

"What do you mean," Aerrow's voice now sounded worried, almost scared. Her words and the look in her eyes told him she knew something he didnt. Something bad.

"They will betray you. Just as I was. Why do you think I trust no one. That is one of the reasons I chose to ask you, Aerrow. You are a trustworthy person, no matter what. I only wish your friends were the same."

"Hey! My friends are trustwothy!"

"You shall see, Aerrow. And when you do, you will wish that you had stayed in the world of ignorance. I wish I had," she said. She pushed off the wall and walked over to her staff. She picked it up and looked at Aerrow, the sorrow was gone now, and again her eyes held that overwhelming malice they always did.

"When you are betrayed you will know what it is like to be me," she said, her voice filled with rage and hurt.

"Cyclonis..." Aerrow couldnt think of anything to say. He had just seen a side of Cyclonis he was sure no one else ever had. He saw the lonely girl side. The side of her that was hurt and betrayed. The fearful little girl that was buried deep within.

"Now, think about my offer. And I'll just be taking this," she said as she walked over to the Xion crystal and picked it up.

"No! I wont let you!" Aerrow yelled and drew his twin daggers.

"If you want your friends, you will put those away," she said, her voice holding a frightening threatening tone. Aerrow paused for a moment and put away his daggers.

"Good. Now, think about it. And i will be seeing you again, very soon" she said. She pointed her staff at the large stone door that blocked them in. The dark purple crystal at the end lit up and fired a beam at the door. The beam his the exact center of the door and exploded into a million pieces.

"Have a good day, my hansome sky knight," she said as she walked through the large hole in the wall. Aerrow followed her back into the entrance hall and there was Piper, leaning against the wall oposite of Ravess and Snipe. When she saw Aerrow she wan over to him and hugged him.

"Where's Finn and Junko?" she asked, noticing they were nowhere to be seen.

"They are now on your ship," Cyclonis answered. Piper and Aerrow looked at her. She was at the doorway out of the hall, Xion crystal in hand.

"What?"

"I told my men once i was in the room with you to take the real Finn and Junko back to your ship. Now I must be off. Tah tah," she waved at them and exited the room with Ravess and Snipe trailing behind her.

"Aerrow! What do we do?" Piper asked. Aerrow was silent for a moment. He watched the doorway Cyclonis had left through as her words echoed in his mind. '_When you are betrayed, you will know what it is like to be me._' Those words haunted him. '_My friends would never betray me. I know it. It's just another one opf her mind tricks,_' he thought.

"We go back to the COndor to make sure Finn and Junko are safe. Then we report to the Sky Knight council about what happened here," Aerrow said. Aerrow and Piper walked out of the room and headed back to the Condor, hoping thier friends were unharmed.

A/N: I know it was short and mostly dialogue but I promise the next chapter will be longer. So tell me what you think and tell me any suggestions you might have. And, yes, I will reveal what Cyclonis meant in the next few chapters. So, see you later.


	4. The Legend of the Xion Crystal

A/N; I love all of your reviews and I have to say thank you all. I'm glad all of you like my story. All of your reviews give me the motivation to keep writing, so thank you. So, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Four**

**The Legend of the Xion Crystal**

Finn and Junko had been returned to the ship, just as Cyclonis had said. They were on the bridge with Stork when they found them. It seemed like her entire plan was to get her and Aerrow alone together.

"What did she want with you?" Finn asked, with a worried look on his face.

"She just wanted to talk," Aerrow responded. After he had found out his friends were okay, he had been happy, but it lasted only about fifteen minutes. Once they had gotten off Terra Xion and were away from it, he had just stared blankly out the window.

"Talk? What about?" Piper asked. She thought it strange he wouldnt talk about it. He had been silent for the last half an hour.

"She...she wanted me to join her," he said, his voice soft and monotone.

"WHAT?!?!" the others exclaimed.

"She tried to get you to join her?" Junko repeated.

"Yes," was all he said, his normally loud and proud voice was soft and emotionless.

"Aerrow? Is that all?" Piper asked.

"If he did join them, we'd be doomed," Stork said before Aerrow answered Piper's question. Aerrow was silent for a moment. He was deep in thought. '_Should I tell them?_' he thought. Cyclonis' words ran though his head again. '_And you will join me. Once your feelings betray you. Remember, I will always be here for you. I will hide nothing from you, not like those who you trust most. They will betray you. Just like I was._'

"She...she kissed me," he said at last. Everyone's eyes widened and thier jaws hit the ground.

"She...she...was she a good kisser?" Finn asked, and was immediatly hit in the head by Piper, Junko, and Radaar.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Aerrow turned around, causing Piper's hand to fall off of his shoulder.

"I need to be alone," he said and left the room.

"Do you think...he might acctually be thinking about taking Cyclonis up on her offer?" Finn asked as he picked himself off of the floor.

"No! Aerrow would never join that bitch!" Piper yelled. Everyone was silent, then Stork broke the silent.

"We're doomed," he said.

Aerrow walked into his room and locked the door. He then went over to his window and threw it open. The cold air blew threw his unruley red hair and washed over his face.

"That feels good," he muttered to himself. He leaned on the window sil and looked out at the sky. Again, Master Cyclonis came back into his mind. He ran his hand through his hair. It seemed usless to try and ignore the thoughts of her that just kept coming back when ever he thought he had blocked them out.

"What is your plan?" he asked the sky.

"Now, if I told you that, then I wouldnt be very good at what I do, now would I?" Aerrow's eyes widened as she spoke. Aerrow turned around and there she was, Master Cyclonis.

"What? Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm not," she said. She brought up her hand and went to touch Aerrow's face, but the hand just went through his head.

"What?" Aerrow was royally confused.

"I'm in your head. Remember my kiss? I used it to put a connection between us. Now, I can come and talk to you any time I wish. And vice-versa, if you want," she said with a smirk.

"That's why you kissed me?"

"That, and to taste you. I said that before. Those are the two reasons I kissed you. And believe me, the tasting one was my main objective," she said with a sly smirk.

"What do you want?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"I felt you were in distress. I cant have that, now can I?"

"What is your plan?"

"I'm not telling," she said with a wink and put her finger to her lips. Aerrow felt his face light up as she did that. When she posed like that, he found it hot.

"Am I making you all bothered?" she asked, her tone very seductive.

"Wh-what?" Aerrow stammered. He couldnt tell her he thought she was... well actracting him. She would use it against him.

"Well, I'll be in touch. And dont worry, I will reveal my plan to all, soon. And I promise you, you will be the first to know. See you later, my brave Sky Knight." She got on her toes and kissed his cheek. This time, however, he felt the warmth and softness of her lips. Then just as soon as it started the feeling went away, and he was alone.

Aerrow stood by his window in silence. He felt her, for that last moment, he had felt her. She had said, she was in his mind. Maybe she did something so he could feel her. But what was with the whole transparent thing earlier. Maybe, she wanted his gaurd down, so she could kiss him goodbye.

"Why is she acting this way? She has to be up to something. But, if I am connected to her, and if it is both ways...wouldnt she be afraid of me popping in on her?" he asked outloud, almost expecting an answer. Quiet filled the room for what felt like forever, until he heard a knock on his door.

"Aerrow," it was Junko, "We're almost to Atmosia. Stork said we'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Junko," Aerrow called though the door.

"Your welcome," Junko called back. Aerrow heard Junko's massive footsteps as they walked away and disappeared. _'I know she's evil, but she doesnt seem it to me anymore. I have to trust in my friends, and remember, I'm a Sky Knight. I will not be one of Cyclonia's talon forces, ever,'_ Aerrow thought and left his rooms, leaving his worries behind, for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyclonis sat on her throne, her eyes closed. Her gaurds had all been ordered out of the room, and she was all alone. Her eyes snapped open and she could'nt help but laugh.

"Aerrow, Aerrow, Aerrow," she said shaking her head, "No matter how much you resist, you will join me. You wont be able to say no, once your love betrays you. Poor Aerrow," Cyclonis said and laughed again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Piper, Stork, and Radaar walked through the large doorway that led to the Sky Councils meating room. All five council members stood in their places and looked down at the Storm Hawks.

"We have been told you needed to speak with us. What is the emergancy?" the head council member asked.

"Master Cyclonis has the Xion crystal," Aerrow said, deciding that beating around the bush was a waste of time in this case.

"What?!" the council exclaimed simultaneously.

"See, told you we're doomed," Stork whispered to his friends.

"What is the Xion crystal?" Aerrow asked. He had to know what it did. Then maybe they could find out why Cyclopnis wanted it.

"The Xion crystal is the key to the end of Atmos," the head council member said. Aerrow heard his team gasp, but he didnt. He knew Cyclonis didnt want to destroy Atmos. She wanted to rule it.

"It is written in legend that the Xion crystal was the original cause of the separation of the Terras. If Master Cyclonis has it we can only wuess she'll try to use it to destroy the remaining terras outside of the Cyclonian Empire," one of the council members said. '_No way. Cyclonis wouldnt destroy the terras. Sure, she'd kill the people on them, but she wouldnt destroy the terras themselves. There has to be another reason for her taking the crystal.'_ Aerrow thought.

"Dont worry. I'm sure she has other plans for the crystal," Aerrow said outloud.

"How can you be sure?" a council member asked.

"Master Cyclonis wants to rule the world, not destroy it. She has to have other plans. And we will find out what they are," Aerrow said triumphantly.

"We will?" his team all asked in unison.

"Yes we will," Aerrow responded.

"If you can. Report her plans back to us. And if you get a chance, get the crystal from her. Good luck Storm Hawks," the head council member said. Aerrow nodded and walked out of the room, his squadron following close behind.

"Aerrow, how are we going to figure out Master Cyclonis' plans?" Piper asked.

"Dont worry about it. I've got a plan," Aerrow said, his voice serious for once. His plan was to go and pay Cyclonis a visit that night. Just him, and he was going to get her to talk. No matter what.

A/N; I know, another short chapter. I'm sorry. Please dont hit me! (puts arms up in defense and cowars at the feet of readers and reviewers.) I promise the next chapter will be longer and filled with action. There will be fighting, acts of betrayal, and maybe some lemon, slash, smut, whatever you like to call it, if I get enought requests for it. Well, there you go. Review and I shall get on the next chapter right away.


	5. Beaten

A/N; Hello readers and reviewers. After this chapter, I shall raise the rating to M, due to smut scenes that will appear in the future. And here is the next chapter.

**Chapter Five**

**Beaten**

Aerrow laid in his bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. The Condor was now on auto-pilot. Radaar slept soundly at the foot of Aerrow's bed, curled up like a ball. Aerrow took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. He looked at the clock next to his bed. It read 11:58 pm. Aerrow slowly slid his legs off of his bed and hoisted himself up. He stood up and tip-toed over to the door. He looked back at the sleeping Radaar.

"See you in the morning little buddy," he whispered as he opened his bedroom door and slipped out into the darkened hallway.

Aerrow silently snuck down the hallway. He passed Junko's room and room and could here the gentle Wallop snoring louder than a thunder storm. Aerrow kept going, knowing nothing could wake up Junko while he slept like that. He passed Finn's room and he heard nothing. Aerrow stopped for a moment. Normally Finn snored like Junko, not as loud but he did snore. Then he heard the noise of the struggling air going in and out of a blocked nasal cavity that was a snore. Aerrow let out a sigh of relief and kept going.

He got by Stork's room alright. He did chuckle a bit as he heard Stork's night muttering in his sleep. When he came to Piper's room he got the urge to go in and see her, but he decided against it. If he woke her up, he'd never get off the Condor. He had to do this alone. Master Cyclonis wanted his alive. He could use that to his advantage.

Aerrow slipped into the Condor's hanger and went over to the control panel in the room. He pulled the lever that activated the hanger door to open. He knew the door would shut after a few minutes on it's own, so everything would be okay. He walked over to his Skimmer and hopped on. He started the engine and revved the engine a few times before taking off.

Aerrow pulled the handle that activated his bike to transform and the wings sprouted from the sides and the engines gained power. Aerrow flew off into the night, his destination, Cyclonia.

It took a while to get to the massive tower Master Cyclonis called home, but he knew it would be worth it. He could get the info he wanted or he would just steal the crystal from her, or both if it was allowed.

Aerrow silently landed in the main Cyclonian hanger and hid his bike behind a massive metal cargo crate. Aerrow peeked around the corner and say there were only two guards, and both were asleep on the job. It was just too good. Aerrow snuck closer and saw there was no one else in sight. Aerrow tip-toes passed the guards and to the elevator that would take him to Cyclonis' throne room.

He pressed the button on the wall next to the elevator and the doors immediately swung open. Aerrow walked inside and was about to push the top button when it lit up on its own. The elevator doors shut and the metal box lifted up and up and up.

"Great. It looks like I walked into a trap," Aerrow muttered to himself as he pulled out his weapons and activated his energy blades. The metal contraption came to a stop and the doors slid open with a small ding. Aerrow peeked out of the elevator, and saw no one. He stepped out, his weapons at the ready, but it seemed the entire floor was empty.

After a few seconds, he heard them. The sounds of voices and footsteps coming his way. Aerrow quickly looked around for a place to hid and spotted a small door labeled, 'Supply Closet'. Aerrow ducked into the closet and closed the door most of the way, leaving it cracked slightly so he could tell when the approaching people were gone.

The sound of the footsteps grew louder and he could now hear the voices.

"We have to move soon," Aerrow knew who was speaking, he'd know that voice anywhere. It was Dark Ace.

"Are you sure?" asked a woman's voice, which Aerrow recognized as Ravess.

"Yes. We have no idea what her plans are now. And with our Queen's new obsession with Aerrow, we cant be too careful. I think she plans to replace me," Dark Ace grumbled.

"I don't know. I think she has different plans," said another male. Aerrow knew the new voice belonged to Snipe.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, thinking is not your strong suit," Ravess barked at Snipe.

"It just seems she is after him for him, not his power," Snipe retorted.

"That's her ploy. She makes it seem like she wants you for you. Almost like a dark love. But she doesn't mean it. She just wants power. That's all. So, before she replaces all of us, its time to make our move. We will overthrow the Queen of Cyclonia once I'm healed and we have enough support." Dark Ace said the three of them passed right by the supply closet. The three grew silent and continued to travel down the hallway.

Aerrow waited for the sounds of their footsteps to fade away before leaving his hiding spot. '_I cant believe it. He's turning on her. So, there's going to be a Cyclonian revolution. The only question is, should I tell her. I can beat Dark Ace, I cant beat Cyclonis. But, what he's doing is so low. Even for him. He's going to betray her._' Aerrow thought. It was then what she had said about her being betrayed before. She had lost all the evil and ambition at that moment. She had that look of pain and sorrow on her face. She had shown him, she was human. She had feelings and she too could feel pain. Aerrow started down the hall to her throne room, if he did decided to tell her he could, but for right now, he was just mulling it over.

Aerrow came to the entrance to Master Cyclonis' throne room and gulped. He hadn't encountered anyone else as he had his way here. In fact, there weren't even any guards at the door. Aerrow threw open the door and walked inside. Aerrow looked across the room, his eyes staring at the spike throne. Sitting upon her black metal throne was the Queen of Cyclonia herself. Her legs were crossed as they hung off of the throne. Her elbow was on the left arm rest and her cheek sat in her hand. It looked like she had been waiting for him to arrive. Her normal attire was gone. Tonight she wore a light black shirt with long sleeves. The shirt was long enough that it went down to her knees. He couldn't tell if she wore anything under it. Part of him hoped not while the other yelled at the first half for being a pervert.

Aerrow shook the thought from his head and started walking toward the waiting Queen of Evil. She smiled as he came closer and sat up. She shirt went up a bit and he suddenly had the feeling to look under it to see of she indeed was naked under it. But he ignored the feeling. He had a mission to do, and he was going to do it.

"Hello Aerrow," she said.

"I've come for information and the crystal you stole," he said, cutting to the chase.

"Well, that's too bad. You wont be leaving with either," she said, the smile still on her face.

"No I wont," he said, his tone dangerous and angry.

"Ooooo. What Aerrow? Are you going to force me to talk?"

"If I have to."

"That sounds evil Aerrow. I didn't know you had it in you," she said, her smile growing wider. Aerrow stopped for a moment.. She was right, it did sound evil. But he had too. There was no telling what she had up her sleeve.

"The end justifies the means," he said as he drew his twin blades and activated them.

"You and I are more alike than you know. I use that same logic everyday. Why do you think I started this war. To unite the world under the Cyclonian banner, just as it was in the past. It will end the cause for wars once and for all. I shall bring about peace by uniting the world. You see, we could work well together," she said. Cyclonis stood up and held out her hand. Her staff floated out from behind her throne and into her outstretched hand.

"I'm nothing like you!" Aerrow exclaimed and charged Cyclonis. Aerrow leapt into the air and brought his blades down at Cyclonis. She was too quick though. She side stepped his attack and hit him in the side with her staff. Aerrow grunted and stumbled to the side. Cyclonis took her opened and swung her staff, smacking Aerrow in the face with the back end. Aerrow cried out as blood ran down his face from his nose. Cyclonis aimed the purple crystal that was currently adorned her staff at Aerrow and activated it. A beam of the matching color shot out and hit him square in the chest. Aerrow flew back and smacked into the wall.

Aerrow's head smashed into the wall and black spots impaired his vision. He slid down the wall. Aerrow tried to stand but pain shot though his head and he fell back onto his ass. Cyclonis walked over to his, a dark smile on her face. She leaned down and took Aerrow's weapons from him. She threw the weapons to the other side of the room. She put her staff down on the floor and caressed his cheek with a soft hand.

"I guess I was too rough. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Cyclonis said as Aerrow's vision started going dark. Aerrow wanted to say or do something. Anything! But he couldn't move his body. Then the darkness took him and he knew nothing.

**Back at the Condor**

Piper sat up in her bed with a start, her heart racing and sweat covering her brow. Her breathing was ragged and she felt completely out of breath. Her heart felt heavy and she knew felt like something really, really bad had just happened.

"What's wrong?" Piper turned towards Finn who was lying beside her in her bed. She could see his tine chest as he lay on his side, his head held up by his hand. Piper waited for her breathing to return to normal before she spoke.

"I don't know. I just felt like something awful just happened," she said.

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. Well nothing bad," he said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled her close. Piper squirmed under him as his hands explored the dark skinned body he had made love to many other times, and each time was better than the first.

"Ready for round two?" he asked her as he lowered himself on top of her and their lips met in a heated passionate kiss.

A/N; that's all you get. Yes, I'm evil I know. Anyway, tell me what you think, and if enough people ask for it, I might go into a nice detailed sex scene with Finn and Piper. But you have to ask for it. Thank all of you for your support of my story by the way. I really love all the reviews you guys give me. They keep me going. Well, I'll stop yammering for you can click the review button if you want to. By the way, the more reviews I get the more I write, just thought I'd mention it.


	6. Flashbacks

A/N; I now it's taken me forever to update and I am sorry. My inspiration ran away and I finally found it. Thank you all for the reviews and I'm glad you all like the story. As a peace offering for not updating I am going to make this chapter really long. Be prepared for a lemon and lots of flashbacks. And it will not end in a cliffhanger…if I can help it. No guarantees on that last part. So here is the next chapter.

**Chapter Six**

**Flashbacks. **

Cyclonis walked into her bedroom, a small blue crystal in her hand. She went over to her bed and stood over the sleeping figure that lay in it. Aerrow's eyes were closed and his face was peaceful. He in the bed half naked, his shirt having been removed when she had her medics look him over. Luckily he hadn't had any serious injuries, just a large bump on his head. She couldn't help but smile down at the sleeping red-head. She ran a hand across his cheek, down his neck, and over his firm chest. He was very handsome, he had grown and matured a lot over the past three years.

She sat down on the bed beside the sleeping sky knight and thought back to when she had fist saw him. He had barged into her storm engine room and demanded the Aurora stone back. She hadn't thought anything special of him back then. He was just an annoyance and a small hindrance to her plans. But after the first year of fighting and all of the defeats her talons had received by him and his squadron, she took an interest in him. First she had thought Piper was the key and tried to persuade her to join Cyclonia. She failed, but she did learn something. Piper wasn't the key part of the Storm Hawks. It was Aerrow.

So she started having him watched. She observed him for quite a while, learning all she could. She wasn't going to make the same mistake she did with Piper. She would move slowly, taking as long as she needed to. She would learn everything about him, inside and out, so she could get him to join her with ease. The only problem was after a few months she started having feelings for the young sky knight. He was brave, strong, and a natural born leader, but he was also innocent, kind, and sincere. She reminded her so much of Zackary.

Zachary had been one of her father's, the previous Master Cyclonis, top guards. He had been only fifteen when he was reached the status of top guard. Her father instructed him to watch over her and protect her with his life. She was only six. He did his duty well. He was her loyal bodyguard and was always with her, keeping her from danger. But he was more than that to her. She quickly formed a bond with him. He was like a big brother to her.

Two years of happiness passed. It was her eighth birthday when it happened.

_**Flashback**_

_**Cyclonis sat before her vanity mirror, watching her reflection as she ran the comb though her short hair. Her black hair was shoulder length, her bright violet eyes glowed with anticipation and happiness. She was turning eight today, and her father had said he had a surprise of her. She was so excited that she couldn't really concentrate during her crystals lesson earlier that day. She put down the brush and got up from the mirror. She walked over to a drawer on the far side of the room. She pulled out top drawer and looked at all the crystal's inside it. She reached in and grabbed her favorite one. It was a bright crimson crystal. **_

_**There was a knock at her door. She turned around just as it opened and Zachary walked in. Zachary was now eighteen and he had grown into a very handsome man. His long black hair reached down to the small of his back. His dark brown eyes sparkled in the right light. He wore his Cyclonian armor as always, a large sword strapped to his back. **_

_**"Your father wants to see you," he said with a kind smile. **_

_**"Okay," Cyclonis shut the drawer and put her favorite crystal in her pocket. Zachary led her down the dark corridors and up several flights of stairs. They came to the throne room and Zachary held open the door for her. She walked in only to find it empty. Zachary followed her inside and shut the door behind him. **_

_**"What's going on? Where's father?" she asked, turning to face her big brother. Zachary had his back to her. There was a loud click as he locked the door.**_

_**"Your father is probably out looking for you," he said, his voice a deeper now. Cyclonis raised an eyebrow. **_

_**"But I thought you said my father wanted to see me?"**_

_**"He does. He just isn't going to be able to," Zachary drew his sword suddenly, the red crystal at the end sprang to life, surrounding the blade with its energy. Cyclonis' eyes widened as he pointed the sword at her. She was hit with a blast of energy and sent flying across the room. She hit the ground hard, landing on her shoulder. She cried out in pain as she gripped her hurt shoulder. **_

_**"What are you doing!?" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. **_

_**"I'm going to kill you," he said with a sadistic grin on his face. **_

_**"What!? Why?!" She cried. She couldn't believe her big brother was doing this.**_

_**"Because the Atmos must be free of Cyclonia. Its amazed me how your father never found out I was a Sky Knight," he said as he stalked towards her. Cyclonis tried to crawl away but wasn't fast enough. Zachary's gloved hand came down and grabbed a handful of her hair. He pulled hard and threw her onto the throne. Cyclonis cried out in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks. **_

_**"Now you die," Zachary walked up to the throne, his sword held over his head. Just as he was about to bring down the sword the throne room doors were blasted off their hinges and collapsed onto the floor. Zachary turned around to face a very pissed Master Cyclonis. Cyclonis craned her neck to see her father as he walked into the room, crystal staff aimed directly at Zachary. **_

_**"Get away from her," Cyclonis' father growled through clenched teeth. **_

_**"Make me," Zachary responded before launching himself at Master Cyclonis. Cyclonis watched in horror as her father and her big brother fought for their lived. As the battle raged on, it seemed like her father would be the victor. Zachary was forced to the ground and Master Cyclonis had his staff to his neck. **_

_**"Any last words," her father said as the crystal at the end of his staff started glowing brightly. **_

_**"Yeah," Zachary suddenly raised his foot and kicked Master Cyclonis in the groin. Her father toppled, giving Zachary the chance he needed. He took his sword and stabbed it straight though her father's heart.**_

"_**Go to hell," he spat as he withdrew his sword from Master Cyclonis' chest.**_

_**Cyclonis stared in horror as her father crumbled to the ground, his eyes lost their light, and he exhaled his last breath. **_

_**"Now your turn," Zachary said as he lifted himself off of the ground. Cyclonis started at her father's corpse. He was dead, she knew it. She would never hear his voice again, never be held by him. She was all alone. White hot rage built up inside of her. She took the red crystal from her pocket and aimed it at Zachary. Before he knew what hit him red lightning burst from the crystal and struck him in the chest. He flew back against the far wall and was pinned there. The lightning coursed over his body, burning his flesh. He screamed out in pain as his skin was slowly turning black. **_

_**"You killed my father," Cyclonis growled as she stood up on the throne. **_

_**"You took him away. I will never forgive you!" She screamed at him. Her anger seemed to draw out even more of the crystal's power as the quantity and the intensity of the lightning bolts increased. Zachary continued to squirm and scream as his flesh began to peel and crack. His screams caught the attention of the guards and they rushed into the throne room. The sight of Cyclonis standing on the throne, her once kind violet eyes now filled with anger and hatred, a firebolt crystal in her hand, and Zachary being roasted alive on the wall was one of the most frightening things any of them had ever seen. **_

_**Zachary's screaming suddenly cut out and his body went limp. Cyclonis lowered the crystal and let his charred remains fall to the floor. **_

_**"My father is dead. Make arrangements for his funeral. As for him," Cyclonis said, in a dark voice that didn't seem to belong to the eight year old girl, and motioned towards Zachary's corpse, "Throw him out with the rest of the trash. I am now the new Master Cyclonis." **_

_**End of Flashback**_

That was the day the old her died and the fierce, cruel, and frightening Master Cyclonis was born. Her subjects feared her and obeyed every order she gave and the rest of Atmos came to fearing her and her talons.

Cyclonis looked over at Aerrow again and ran her hand though his hair. 'I know you won't be like him. You're better than him, I know it,' she thought to herself as she watched the sky knight sleep.

**Back on the Condor**

Finn collapsed next to Piper, his body was hot and shiny with sweat. Piper's breath was heavy and her body felt like jell-o. Finn wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him. She nuzzled against his chest and breathed in deep. His musky aroma of testosterone, axel grease, and hair jell was her favorite scent. They had been together for a year now and she had loved every moment of it.

She couldn't pinpoint what moment she had fallen for him, but she whenever she did, she fell hard. Sure he was goofy, a slacker, and a bit of a creep. But it was all those qualities that attracted her to him. He helped her relax and he was always there to make her smile when she needed to.

She may not know when she fell for him, but she remembered when they both told each other how they felt.

_**Another Flashback**_

_**Piper sighed as she stood at the helm of the Condor. Stork had convinced himself that he had some rare disease and the only cure was to soak in a tube full of hot spring water that was only found on Terra Merb. He was currently locked up in his room, curled up on his bed rocking back and forth. Aerrow and Junko had left to go get the water while she and Finn stayed on the Condor. **_

_**She heard the sound of metal moving and felt the small whoosh of air that only comes from someone entering the bridge. She glanced over her shoulder to see Finn walk into the room and collapse on a chair. **_

"_**Stork is way too paranoid. He wouldn't even let me in to see how he's doing. Said something about melting flesh and swollen eyeballs or something," Finn let out a loud sigh and put his head back. **_

"_**Nothing we can do then. We just have to hope Aerrow and Junko get back soon," Piper said and turned her attention back to the skies. Little did she know, once she turned around Finn's eyes went straight to her ass. He silently licked his lips at the thoughts he was having. His eyes traveled upwards, gazing at her back, up over her shoulders, and at the back of her head. She was by far the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had started watching her and started having intimate thoughts about her after the whole Lark ordeal. They could have lost her. He could have lost her. Coming that close to losing her he started taking nothing for granted. Every moment he was with her he cherished. **_

_**He had to tell her how he felt. They were alone so no one could laugh at him. He slowly stood up and walked over to her. **_

_**"Uh..Piper?" he said, his voice cracking a bit. **_

_**"Yeah?" she looked over her shoulder at him. **_

_**"Piper, I want to tell you something," he said as he scratched the back of his head.**_

_**"What is it?" Piper raised an eyebrow at Finn's statement. 'He sounds so serious. This is so unlike him,' she thought.**_

_**"Piper…I…" Finn stammered. He wanted to just say 'I like you' but he couldn't do it. He stepped towards her, his blue eyes locked on her golden eyes. Piper turned from the controls to face Finn. He took a few steps towards her until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. She could feel his warm breathe wash over her face and it sent goose bumps down her arms. **_

_**"Piper, I like you, a lot," The words just came pouring out of Finn's mouth. Piper opened her mouth to say something, but she was silenced when Fin's lips collided with hers. Piper's eyes widened as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His mouth seemed to meld with hers. Slowly her eyes closed as and her arms snaked around his neck. His tongue made it's way into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Piper couldn't help but moan into Finn's kiss. **_

_**Suddenly Piper felt her feet leave the ground. She opened her eyes to see Finn carrying her towards the table they had set up on the bridge. He laid her down and leaned over her, never once breaking the kiss. His hands rubbed up and down her sides. Piper shivered as Finn's hands ran up and down her body. **_

_**After what seemed like forever, their lips parted and Finn started into her eyes. His hands slipped up under her shirt, his fingertips glided across her stomach, up to her chest. Piper gasped as Finn's warm hands cupped her breasts, and started rubbing them. Finn leaned down and put his lips to her neck. He kissed along her jaw line, from one side to the other. Once he reached the other side he started sucking on the delicate and sensitive skin. Piper squirmed beneath him, moaning softly. **_

_**Finn removed his lips from Piper's neck and examined his handiwork. A large blazing red hickey now decorated Piper's neck. He smiled at the mark he left. A mark showing she was his now. He took one hand from out of her shirt and lifted up her shirt. He raised it up over her head and threw it to the ground. Next he lowered his head to her chest. He wrapped his lips around one of her soft pink nipples and started sucking, licking, and teasing it. Piper moaned his name as she shuddered beneath him, exciting him all the more. **_

_**He took his free hand and unclasped his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them, effectively making him half naked. He had given up wearing underwear long ago, enjoying the freedom of going commando. He took his mouth off of her nipple and started kissing downward, laying a trail of soft kisses down her stomach to the waistband of her pants. He looked up at her, his blue eyes pleading her for permission to continue. She nodded once and bit her lip, hoping this wasn't a mistake. She did like him, and she had fantasized about this, but now that the moment was here, she was a bit nervous. **_

_**Finn smirked and undid her pants. He slid them down her legs and dropped them on the floor. He took hold of her dark purple underwear and slipped them off as well. He stood up and took hold of Piper's waist. He lifted her up and put her further up on the table. He crawled on top of the table and straddled her hips. He put his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His fingers trailed over every inch of her torso as they traveled down to her thighs. One hand made it's way to her entrance and started rubbing. Piper moaned as Finn stroked her, his fingertips sending sparks of pleasure through her body. **_

_**Piper gasped as she felt two of Finn's fingers slowly entered her. Finn slowly pushed them in as far as they would go and stopped, giving Piper's body time to adjust. **_

_**"Don't…stop," Piper moaned, her body aching for more. Finn nodded and started moving his fingers in and out. Piper moaned, the pleasure from just Finn's fingers was driving her wild. He started moving his fingers faster and faster. Piper had to bite her lip to hush her moans. The last thing she wanted was Stork walking in on the two of them. **_

_**Finn pulled out his fingers and lifted Piper's legs up onto his shoulders. **_

_**"It may hurt at first, but it will feel good," he said before pushing his long throbbing member into her. Piper gripped the sides of the table, a long moan escaped her lips. Finn pushed in all the way, pulled back, and thrust into her. Piper's breath hitched in her throat. Finn moved in and out of her slowly at first, letting her body get used to his inside of her. He started thrusting faster and harder, grunting as he did so. Piper's moans echoed throughout the bridge. Sweat formed on both their bodies as they lost themselves in the rhythm of their love making. **_

_**"Piper…I cant hold on much longer," Finn groaned as his thrusts started going faster. Piper knew what he had meant. A few more thrusts was all it took. Finn pushed in as deep as he could go and released. Piper moaned his name as she felt his warm seed fill her. He collapsed on top of her with a heavy sigh. He held her and gently kissed her lips. **_

_**"I love you Piper," he whispered to her. **_

_**"I love you too, Finn."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Piper smiled at as the memory of their first time swept though her mind. But their was one problem. Aerrow. She hadn't told him yet, but she needed to. She knew he had feeling for her, and it would be hard to break his heart, but he deserved to know. She nodded to herself and closed her eyes. She would try and tell him tomorrow. She just hoped he wouldn't be too hurt by what she was going to tell him.

A/N; I know its not very long, but it is longer than most of the other chapters. So their you go. This is the first time I've written a straight guy/girl lemon so tell me what you thought and how I could improve on it. After all, I want the future lemons in this fic to be great. So there you go. And Aerrow will awaken in the next chapter.


End file.
